This invention is directed to a method of treatment of migraine headaches in humans by the administration to the humans of the compound of the formula I ##STR2## or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof in a non-toxic, therapeutic amount (calculated as base) to a human in need thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,706 and 3,885,046 m-chloro-.alpha.-t-butylaminopropiophenone and salts thereof, in particular the hydrochloride salt, were disclosed on being antidepressants. Bupropion hydrochloride is the generic name for m-chloro-.alpha.-t-butylarninopropiophenone which is used under the trademark WELLBUTRIN.RTM. in the United States of America for the treatment of depressions. The neurochemical mechanism of the antidepressant effect of bupropion is not known.
I have now found that bupropion hydrochloride is effective in treating migraine headaches in humans. It is effective when administered alone or together with caffeine, e.g., with one or two cups of coffee.
The compound of formula (I) (the active ingredient) or the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof is preferably administered in unit dosage form to the human being treated.